Benjamin Stead II (1804-1841)
Emley, West Yorkshire, England |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = Nilwood, Macoupin County, Illinois |Burial = Sulfur Springs Cemetery, Atwater, Illinois|Father = |Mother = |Spouse =Martha Taylor (1805-1858) |Marriage = |Children =David Stead (1829-1915) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Benjamin Stead II (1804-1841) was a farmer who emigrated in 1840 from England to the United States. He died of a self-inflicted gunshot wound in 1841. (b. January 23, 1804; Siver Ing in the Emley, West Yorkshire, England - d. January 02, 1841; Nilwood, Macoupin County, Illinois, USA) Birth He was born on January 23, 1804 to Benjamin Stead I and Mary X in Siver Ing in Emley, West Yorkshire, England. Marriage He married Martha Taylor (1805-1862) on November 24, 1822 in Emley, West Yorkshire, England. Children A tentative list of his children is as follows: *Samuel Stead (1823-1889) who married Elizabeth Howard (1817-1882) on June 15, 1848 *Benjamin Hatfield Stead (1826-before1837) who may have died as a youth *Hannah Stead (1829-?) who married James Lloyd (1815-1856) *David Stead (1829-1915) who married Mary Ann Boston (1829-1925) on February 6, 1851 *Sarah Stead (1833-?) who married Lloyd N. Howard *Amelia Stead (1834-1887) who married William Len Hullet (1830-1902) *Benjamin Greenwood Stead (1837-1923) who married Ann Maria Hickman (1852-?) aka Ann Heckman, on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1878 *Ann Stead (1838-?) who married Samuel Hullett *Henrietta Stead (1849-?) Other relatives Other children or nephews may include: Andrew Stead who married Anna C. Simpson on December 19, 1867; Benjamin A. Stead who married Cordelia Hicks on August 12, 1873; Charles D. Stead who married Laura Heckman on October 06, 1897; George W. Stead who married Margaret Ann Cheney on March 14, 1877; James D. Stead who married Mary D. Hamilton on May 05, 1881; John H. Stead who married Allie V. McBride October 15, 1879; Jonas D. Stead who married Sarah E. Cheeney on January 04, 1883; William Stead who married Sarah R. Keas on May 11, 1860. Biography "The Stead family were Quakers, and have lived in Yorkshire for many generations. Stead was a farmer and owned a small place, but as he carried on farming rather extensively, he also rented land from Lord Lumley Savel. In the spring of 1840 he emigrated to America with his wife and family of seven children. Mr. Stead landed at New York in April 1840, and immediately came to St. Louis Missouri, where he remained two months; he then came into Macoupin County and settled on section 1, in Nilwood Township, this being in the summer of 1840. On the trip from St. Louis he accidentally shot himself and received injuries from which he never entirely recovered; he lingered along until the following Christmas, when he died. His wife survived him many years." Death He died on January 2, 1841 in Nilwood, Macoupin County, Illinois from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. He was buried in Sulfur Springs Cemetery, Atwater, Illinois. External links *Benjamin Stead II (1804-1841) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Died in Nilwood, Illinois Category:Burials at Sulfur Springs Cemetery, Atwater, Illinois